Explosive Mentality
by HomicidalSally
Summary: It's been a long seven years and lots have changed for Phoenix and Maya. Phoenix regained his attorneyship and Maya was now the master of Kurain Village. But not everything is clear cut as it seems when Maya is convicted of blowing up a courthouse. What will unfold when the two finally meet again in all too familiar roles? Based on the Dual Destinies trailer ((IN PROGRESS))


**July 16, District Court 5, 2:30 P.M.**

_The bomb is ticking down…._

People in the courtroom scramble their way out and as far away from the bomb as they possibly can. One these people, a defence attorney no less, sprinted outside the district court. His name was Phoenix Wright.

_10…._

Panting and gasping for air, Phoenix had his hands on his knees and noticed a familiar silhouette in the distance running away from the court. The figure looked like a girl with long, flowing hair with a small bun on top. He could not make out the rest of the features since she was so far away. Phoenix mustered up all the energy he had left and stood upright and yelled, "HEY!"

_9…._

The girl kept running, ignoring the cry at her. She was wearing a purple kimono-like outfit and heeled flip-flops. Her name: Maya Fey. She was Phoenix's assistant for a long period of time while training as a spirit medium. She was now master at Kurian Village. But why was she running?

_8…._

While giving up on trying to get the runaway girl's attention, Phoenix now noticed more people flooding outside as he turned around.

_7….._

_6…._

_5…._

Maya climbed up the next building to the right of the courtroom using the black steel ladders from people's balconies. Wiping away her tears, she was already halfway up the small apartment complex.

_4…._

_3…._

_2…_

As she reached the summit, she stumbled her way onto the building.

_1…_

The sound of the explosion was deafening to Phoenix due to everyone's shrieks and screaming at the sudden boom. The explosion itself was muffled due to being farther in the courthouse. A cop pointed to the building on the right of the courthouse, "There's the culprit!" He began to run towards the building, "We have to catch them!" Two other cops followed suit.

Maya staggered from the shockwave of the explosion but quickly regained her balance. She turned and saw the officers dashing to the building. One of the officers announced, "Hey, you! On the building! Stop!" She then began to outrun the voice until she reached the opposite edge of the building. Halting to a stop, she heard guns being loaded behind her. She turned around to the sight of the police surrounding and closing in on her at gunpoint.

"Miss…." One of the policemen began, "we can make this real easy….Now please, you already blew up a building, if you run you'll just get in even more trouble."

Maya got on her knees and put up her hands, "Just read me my Miranda Rights, officer."

The police dragged her down from the building uncuffed until they reached the ground; they then put her hands behind her back and handcuffed her. The small group sauntered in silence. Maya's face was still flushed from her crying, but yet it was monotonous and emotionless; a rarity for such an upbeat young woman. As they reached the courthouse, Phoenix noticed his old assistant. Maya stared in awe at her old boss….her _friend_, no less. Phoenix returned the glance and the two did not even blink as she was put in the police car that pulled up minutes after the explosion. Her eyes followed his as she sat in the car; she then flinched at the car door slamming shut which broke the stare down. The police reassured the public that they have caught the culprit and were going to take her in custody. While people sighed and spoke in relief, Phoenix's eyes widened as he stared at the car holding Maya.

"She will be tried in court and hopefully we can get to the bottom of this," a bystander said while on the phone with someone.

Phoenix felt something he hadn't felt in a long time: rage. It boiled in his blood like fire and he knew he had to do something. Maya, he thought, she couldn't have done this! She couldn't have….

"Hold it! I will prove that this girl is innocent no matter the cost!" Phoenix shouted absentmindedly to no one in particular.


End file.
